Hasta que el tiempo se me acabe One Shot
by Azula1991
Summary: Esperaré hasta el fin de mis días el momento que te des cuenta que estoy aquí para ti, amándote eternamente mi hermoso ojiazul POV de Yami . PRIDESHIPPING!...Dedicatoria especial.


"**Hasta que el tiempo se me acabe"**

_**Dedicado a MagguiDunkelheit, autora de mis historias favoritas, mas de uno va a estar de acuerdo conmigo, gracias por volverte a levantar!**_

Papeles, hojas en blanco y carentes de inspiración

Un corazón que late sin motivo.

¿Medio lleno o medio vacío?

Yo mas bien diría que completamente seco

Ojos inexpresivos, carentes de afecto

Un cuerpo que se mueve por inercia

Por acto de necesidad respira

Cada paso que da le pesa

Deseando que llegue el tan esperado descanso

Sin embargo la vida se empeña en darle la necesidad de comer, por eso trabaja

Vivir por trabajar

Trabajar para comer

Comer para vivir

Vivir para trabajar

Vivir para poder morir

Un horrible ciclo sin fin, y cuando ya no necesitaba trabajar, lo seguía haciendo

Por mera inercia

Inerte…Una vida carente de vida

Una vida carente de sentimientos

Un juego sin propósito de ser

Su corazón se secó ya hacía siglos y nadie hizo nada por salvarlo, Todos deseaban verlo en el suelo, seco tal cual árbol derribado.

Pero a pesar de todos sus pesares y de las ganas inevitables de un merecido descanso.

Seguía en pié, aún estamos marchito

Siempre, mostrando fortaleza por fuera siendo un tronco vacío por dentro

Carente de un corazón latente

Carente de la divinidad del amor o el aprecio

Indigno del calor humano

Y aún así, Tan recio como el tronco que era

Batallando en una guerra sin frente

Y sin otro enemigo que el mismo… Y la humanidad.

Manteniendo (O tratando de hacerlo) esos fuertes muros que lo separaban del resto del mundo construidos con el único propósito de protegerlo de las heridas, pero desesperado por salir de ahí, sintiéndose prisionero de si mismo.

Queriendo ver la luz al final del camino, encontrándose con una oscuridad aún mas profunda, y hundiéndose en ella.

Carente de amor, sin nadie a quien dar ni de quien recibir, Ahogándose en las lagrimas que nunca dejó salir y ebrio en soledad.

Papeles, hojas en blanco y carentes de inspiración

Era su vida una marejada de inquietud

Bien encubierta por soledad

…Soledad…

Esa palabra que describe a la perfección a la persona que encerraba toda su vida en asuntos que nunca le importaron

…Destino…

Uno Sellado muchos años atrás

Cuando la vida solía ser simple, feliz y pobre

Ahora era un hombre rico, lleno de lujos, pero el amor se le había ido para siempre

Muerto en vida, su vida se convertía lentamente en eso que ahora era

…La nada…

La vida pasaba frente a sus narices, aún que muy rápido para alcanzarla y muy de lejos para que lo vieran desde el tren de la felicidad.

Una cosmovisión en blanco y negro, donde los colores nunca existieron.

¿O si?

No…Por que dentro de un témpano de hielo no se podía hacer fuego

Por que en su corazón no cabía la posibilidad de ver la luz.

Papeles, hojas en blanco y carentes de inspiración

Un mensaje que a pesar de ser transmitido jamás sería escuchado

Por que a pesar de que quisiera salvarlo, ese corazón ya estaba mas que perdido

Por más que tratara de mostrarle la luz, esta jamás traspasaría tanta oscuridad

La vida de este hombre era una vida inerte, y aún así quería compartir la suya con él Pero…

¿Sería capaz de darse cuenta que existía todo un mundo detrás de ese hielo, detrás de los muros que tan bien construyó, fuera de ese tronco vació?

¿Volvería a latir su corazón?

-Deseo que puedas verme mi amado, estaré siempre a tu lado aún que nunca lo sepas.

Veré pasar el tiempo, esperando el día en que te des cuenta que existo, esperando a que este tiempo sane tu corazón, o hasta que te dejes ayudar; En ese momento estaré ahí para ti, esperando paciente, para al fin poder traerte a la luz y mostrarte la felicidad.

-Fin-

Para quien no halla entendido muy bien este es un POV de Yami, quien espera que su amado Seto recapacite y abra su corazón lleno de heridas, el amor puede ser tan fuerte, que eres capaz de sacrificar tu propia felicidad, para que alguien mas sea feliz.


End file.
